The use of enclosures to house and protect electrical components is well known. Such enclosures are commonly used in industries where cleanliness is important, such as food and beverage production and preparation and pharmaceutical manufacture. In these environments it is important that the enclosures are easy to clean but must also be sealed to prevent water ingress.
A common form of such enclosures includes a switch or other component which extends through one of the faces of the enclosure. This is typically the front plate which is removable to allow access to the enclosure and the wiring and components inside.
During installation and maintenance the front or closure plate of the enclosure is removed in order to allow access to the enclosure. If a component, such as a switch, extends through the closure face the wires connected to the switch will limit the extent to which the closure face can move. It is therefore commonplace for the closure plate to be left hanging by the wires connecting to the switch which is inadvisable because the weight of the closure plate and the switch pulls on the connection between the wire and the switch. This can lead to damage to the wires and to loose or poor connections.
It is known to attempt to overcome this problem by connecting the closure plate to the enclosure using a hinge. However, such hinged attachments, for example using a piano hinge, lead to an increase in the number of small spaces on the outside surface where dirt can collect, particularly around the hinge. Furthermore, these hinges cannot be used where the closure plate has flanges which extend slightly around the edge of the enclosure body. It is also the case that to add such a hinge to an enclosure requires a complete redesign of the enclosure and these hinges can interfere with the operation of the seal.